Be My Baby
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Songfic: Kid and Maka like each other but they are to shy to confess. Maka finally breaks down from the stress of her love for him and he's right there to comfort her. KidxMaka


**Watching  
Cause you got me patiently waiting  
I think you are amazing baby It's okay  
You're worth the wait  
But I just can't take no more  
Dreaming  
Of you every night and I'm praying  
Will you hold me tight and just wrap those arms  
Around me boy  
I really wanna feel you in my soul**

No matter how hard I tried to focus on my book my eyes kept drifting to Kid. He so amazing and defiantly worth the wait! Kid and I are always catching glimpses of each other. Liz told me when she ready his 'Man Diary' it said the he was in love with me. I wasn't so sure so I just brushed it off. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I dream every night that he will tell me that he loves me. I keep praying that he will wrap his warms arms around me and hold me tight. I want to feel his soul and mine together…

**Every time you look in my eyes I can feel that ya just wanna say  
Three little words it's not so impossible then you start walking away  
I can't help it I'm asking the question I guess there's no other way  
For you to just tell-me-right-now  
So maybe I should say it out loud**

When the guys were done playing basketball Kid walked over to me. _Stay Cool Maka!_ I stood up off of the bench.

"H-hey Kid," I stuttered. I smiled at me. He looked me right in the eyes. I could tell he was nervous by the way his soul was shaking. His soft stare and the way he reached and caressed my elbow moving his hand down to my hand and gently held it… Please tell me you love me, Kid! Three little words aren't impossible!

"I… Maka, I… Lo- uh... you know what forget it. It's not that important anyway. Sorry to bother you," he said looking down. He took a deep breath and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand.

Maybe I should just say it out loud, "Kid, I… never mind…"

He smiled at me. His soul told me that he was… amused? When Kid left the court, I sadly pick up my book and started to leave the court.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Kid? Did he finally confess or something?" Black Star asked. Confessed?

"Dude, shut up! Kid's going to kill us!" Soul yelled at him smacking him in the head.

**Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I got to hear you say the words say the words, say the words  
O~  
Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah**

I don't want to wonder if he likes me or not anymore. I just want him to tell me that he loves me. It's all I could ask or want! I want everyone to know that I love him and that he loves me. I swear I'm going to go crazy…

"Kid…" I whispered to no one. I stopped walking and I looked at my feet. I saw a rain drop splatter on to the street. I looked up to the sky and it started pouring.

I started running. I don't even know where to. I was out of breath and I looked up. Shit… There was Kid's mansion. I soaked maybe Liz or Patty might open the door? I knocked on the door. The door opened showing a worried Kid, "Maka? Come in, you'll catch a cold."

"Thank you Kid…" I said. He sat me down on his couch and walked out of the room. I felt a few drips of water roll down my cheek. I honestly couldn't tell if I was crying or it was the water dripping off of my bangs…

I buried my face in my hands. I just broke down crying. Kid hurried back in the room putting his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I pushed him away and ran out the door.

**Talking  
Do you hear a word that I'm saying?  
I'm so tired of playing these games with you  
I'm so confused  
So will you be my baby  
Losing  
My mind while you over there choosing  
I don't wanna ruin this thing we got  
Like it or not  
Who's baby are you wanting to be?**

Before I could take one step outside of his property, I felt a warm hand grab my cold hand, "What's wrong Maka?"

"L-let go Kid," I said trying to shake him loose.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" he said. I pulled my hand away forcefully. I refused to look him in the eye.

"Do you even hear a word I say! I'm confused and I don't want to keep playing these stupid games with you anymore! W-why can't understand?" I yelled, "Like it or not Kid, but I don't want to ruin this-this _thing… _we have!"

I turned away running down the street I heard him keep yelling my name. I sighed and turned back to him.

**I can't help it I'm asking the question I guess there's no other way  
for you to just tell-me-right-now  
so maybe I should say it out loud~**

"I'm madly and deeply in love with you!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. I started to run again.

I was afraid of his reaction… I was afraid of rejection…

_**I can't help it when I want it got to get it and it's you I want  
Maybe it can happen if you let it baby**_**  
**_**Cuz I got you on my mind all the time  
And when I see you boy you're looking fine every time  
If you would make me the only one in your life then I'd be like "Sweet"  
And mix a little sugar with the spice  
Baby take a change, romance, roll the dice  
What other girl's going to ask you something this nice?**_

When I was out of breath again I stopped. I felt someone turn me around. Before I could tell what was going on, I was pulled in to a kiss.

**Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I got to hear you say the words say the words, say the words  
O~  
Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah**

"I love you too Maka Albarn," Kid smiled.

A/N: The song is Be my Baby (English version) By the Wonder Girls. Sorry if it was really bad. I was tired when I wrote this.


End file.
